


Margarita，F clef，Balbs，and Cuadros

by CUOcuoCUO



Category: British Actor RPF, Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:23:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7123078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CUOcuoCUO/pseuds/CUOcuoCUO





	Margarita，F clef，Balbs，and Cuadros

他一般不会——他看起来不像是那种会穿着白色跨栏背心，在灯光中肱二头肌的汗珠闪闪发亮，花俏地仰脖儿灌一瓶啤酒的人。Martin通常都是穿着款式平庸的Polo衫（领口的扣子扣到第一颗），脖子上老老实实地挂着个头戴式耳机。有时候他也会穿短袖的格子衬衫或者牛仔外套，而通常外套也会被他穿得像件衬衫——扣子全都系起来，直到领口那颗。那么来来往往的小妞儿们就会知道，他绝对不是能拉进洗手间隔间炒个饭的那种家伙，而另一个性别（并嗜好同一性别）的朋友们，很少会觊觎这种型。

 

总之Martin看起来很本分。通常的酒吧DJ不是放浪形骸就是偷偷摸摸地盯着姑娘们裙子底下露出来的大腿瞧，他从没干过这事儿。而如果你问起他最喜欢异性身上的什么部位——或许别人的答案都会是“胸。”“腰啊，man！”和“当然是屁股了，得了吧。”，但Martin会告诉你他觉得颈部不错。

 

 

好吧，如果这对他来说很性感的话。不过好看的脖子——对不起，颈部，好看的颈部通常也挺招人喜欢的，对吧？

 

 

Martin似乎对自己的每一张唱片都了如指掌，他说他从来不会为了哪位歌手而去购买唱片。

 

 

 

浓缩青柠汁儿，伏特加，把杯口沾湿之后蘸上一圈盐粒儿。喝起来甜嗖嗖酸兮兮的，一般点这种酒的都会是穿着吊带衫的女孩儿。可现在女孩儿们都开始喜欢龙舌兰和金汤力。喜欢金汤力没什么特别，她们有时候还会点杯马提尼，把橄榄一颗颗吃掉，再把那根小小的签子（做作地松开食指和拇指）掷回杯里。所以，一个男孩儿拿着像一只小漏斗的高脚杯，偷偷地一下一下舔着杯口的盐粒儿的画面在这个地方显得还挺特别的。

 

这也就招来几声起哄。这个男孩儿的同伴开玩笑地推搡着他，他姜黄色的脑袋懒散地随着脖子晃来晃去。衬衫的袖子挽到了小臂上，裤子看起来挺久没熨过了。过了一会儿他似乎被惹恼了，接着另一个同他一块儿来的男生之一走向吧台。

 

Martin把这一切看在眼里，再简单不过了：大家都会齐心协力地灌醉这只小菜鸟，把他从不胜酒力到酩酊大醉的过程录下来，作为接下来很长一段时间的笑料。如果这只小菜鸟的人缘不太好，可能情况就会变得更糟糕——图片和视频会被批量发到身边人的邮箱里。这实在很幼稚。他记得他还在上学的时候见过无数回这种事儿。

 

男孩儿的同学抓着两个shot的伏特加走回他们的座位，“Benedict，”他说，“你可以试试一口气干掉这两个，明天见。”

 

 

“说不定你还得靠我扛回去，”Benedict开口。接着他举起那只小小的玻璃杯一饮而尽——飞快地抿了抿嘴。他看起来开始有点儿晕乎乎的了。 

 

在光怪陆离色彩俗艳的闪耀里Martin抬起头来看了他一眼。姜黄色的短发打着微微的卷儿，发根已经蔓延出了一片棕红色。瘦削的双颊让他看起来更年轻。或许他的实际年龄也并不大，不会超过25岁。Martin心里暗想，这肯定又是个倒霉的小家伙，天知道他会干出什么事儿来。他低头换掉一盘唱片，把原来那盘塞回自己的小箱子里。

 

Martin还记得这张CD，事实上他人生中得到的第一张唱片就是Diana Ross的。这首歌——挺老套，而且几乎人人都能跟着唱上两句。《Ain't no mountain high enough》有过挺多版本，Marvin Gaye的版本他最喜欢。还有Michael Bolton和Michael McDonald，大同小异。摩城总是喜欢黑人唱腔，但后者是个白人。

 

在歌曲起始Diana Ross美丽（同时冗长无比）的“ah——woo——”回荡在整间酒吧里的时候人们都沸腾了起来。音乐就是这么回事儿，需要群众基础和共鸣。Martin兴致缺缺地跟着摆起身子，这首歌他实在听得不胜其烦。

 

Benedict大声地捏着嗓子跟上Diana的念白，在一片嬉笑里Martin知道这个家伙可能已经（不幸地）中了这帮损友的计。“If you need me，oh，call me！”男孩儿故作妩媚地抚着脖子，手掌上下扇动。“no matter where you are,no matter how far——”接着他从自己的座位上站了起来，一只脚踏上桌子。那群人的笑声伴着桌上杯盏震动的声音传来。

 

 

“just call my name，噢他妈的这可够麻烦的，”Benedict傻呵呵地大笑起来，“因为我的名字可真他妈长！”人群爆发出一阵大笑，“就叫我的名字吧，然后我会飞快地赶到，噢。”男孩儿跌跌撞撞地从桌子上蹦了下来，一个趔趄差点儿没摔倒在地上。他看起来毫不在意，歪歪扭扭地直起身子。

 

“you see,my love is alive,”无止尽的搔首弄姿，他甚至假装撩了一下自己不存在的大波浪长发。Benedict一边大笑着手舞足蹈，走向舞池中央。那上头有一个圆形的台子，比地面高出不到60公分。现在他看起来似乎是要朝那儿奔过去。这可太好玩儿了，Martin咧嘴笑笑。“please——my darling，”这个叫做Benedict的男孩儿模糊不清地嘟囔着，他的眼睛半睁，眼皮包裹的部分眼球转都懒得转一下。“let it be me......”一束追光恰到好处地直射到站在圆台中心的他身上。

 

 

看起来就像只八爪鱼。如果非得用什么词汇去形容——Martin只能想到这个词汇。来自外太空的，巨大的八爪鱼，在真空环境里他的身体无所适从地来回摇摆。可能触须上的吸盘还会巴在你的飞船舷窗上。

 

 

那段儿“ah——woo——”又来了，人群跟着一起唱起来，男孩儿的同伴们挤到台前，为他拍手喝彩。

 

“Ben，来段儿脱衣舞，我猜肯定很辣！”为他取了两杯伏特加的罪魁祸首用力地拍着手掌，“来一段儿吧！”

 

“是啊，来一段！”一大帮人再次躁动了起来——人们总是不厌其烦地喜欢凑这种热闹，看别人出丑，就跟他们自己活得多清醒和自持似的。

 

让Martin吃惊的是这个男孩儿飞快地解开了自己衬衫的扣子，按理说他根本不可能在烂醉之下解开前三个（后头的全都被胡乱扯开），动作之娴熟——等等，那上头还绣着什么东西。有个女孩捡起那件衬衫看了看，转身举起那块儿松软的布料向人群挥舞起来。

 

“你们看呐！衬衫上还绣着他的名字！”人群再次爆发出一阵哄笑，男孩儿不已为意，晕乎乎地把身子前倾：“我的名字！耶！”然后双手握拳举过头顶，继续疯狂地蹦跳起来。“我的名字！真棒！”

 

他现在只穿着一件打底的白色T恤，能看出来已经洗过了很多次，领口的车工线脱了形，露出密密匝匝的针脚来。Benedict大声随着音乐唱着。

 

“no wind——”他装作手里有个话筒的样子，将那只无形的麦克风冲着台下的人群。人群配合地和了一句，“no rain——”再一句。“nor winter’s cold ohoh——”已经有不少人举起了手机，或者其他什么玩意儿，一边嘬着吸管。

 

Diana Ross唱着“can't stop me baby，”，男孩儿一边扭动着四肢，带着意识不清的邪笑跟着造作地模仿。“oh babe，baby！”他开始扯着自己上身唯一的一件衣服。这时候Martin看见他旧T恤的领口之上那一大片颈子，两条胸锁乳突肌交汇成一个V字，锁骨凸起。灯光让他看起来更白，投影加重了几分——他好像还要再脱下去。

 

*** ***

 

他猜这个家伙已经不知道自己在干什么了。快门声疯狂地响，Ben的那件松垮的T恤已经落在了地上——噢。他看起来瘦削的肩膀其实挺有料，斜方肌和锁骨之间深陷着的小窝盛满了灯光。Martin瞥见这家伙的脖子，像做了坏事儿的毛头小子一样飞速地把头低下了。他装作自己在挑下一张唱片，手指拨弄着那些薄薄的纸质外封的时候极力控制自己抬头看的欲望。

谢天谢地这首歌快要结束了，应该在事情一发不可收拾之前让场面恢复正常。归根结底这儿不是个同性恋酒吧，也不该出现有人往舞男（亮晶晶的廉价布料制成）的内裤里塞零钞的情况。他只是单纯地这么想。这个家伙喝得很多，第二天他或许会后悔。

“Just remember what I ......”光着上身的男人朝自己的DJ台走来，他要干什么？Martin没发现自己已经屏住了呼吸。“what I，”腹直肌的线条就那样在灯光底下突兀地来回摆动着，Ben还在逼近。“what I told you，”现在他离Martin所在的台子只有几步的，他看起来丝毫不在意身后的人群。

“The day I set you free.”Ben裤腰带的位置堪堪卡在那张摆着复杂机械和唱片箱子的桌子前，他倾身向前。这句词儿就像是对Martin的低声耳语，带着Marshall耳机的DJ先生不知道自己该不该后退。真是好玩儿的巧合，Martin想，如果这个人知道我的姓是什么的话。  
显然Ben没意识到这回事儿有多么暧昧，他自顾自地扒拉着唱片的箱子，成功地把这只箱子搞得一塌糊涂。Martin有点儿强迫症，我的意思是，他记得那张唱片在哪个位置，究竟是第几张，这个箱子专门属于摩城而另一个——现在全都乱糟糟的了。

更糟糕的酒品他也见识过，有几次他还帮忙把这些不知道自己在干什么的无礼醉鬼弄出酒吧。但这次他不知道该做什么好了。Ben低着头，发旋儿正好冲着Martin的鼻尖。他能闻到Ben身上的酒精气息，洗发液的香气（他猜是薰衣草），只要眼睛稍微转一下就能看到Ben后颈上起伏的突起。这可不太妙，好在有桌子挡着他的裤子。

 

尾声的时候鼓点加快，Diana的声音突兀地结束了。

“你喝多了，伙计。”Martin犹豫着把手放在Ben肩头赤裸的皮肤上，后者正因为困惑和愠怒抬头看他。“该回家了，说真的。”他避开这个上半身没穿衣服的男人的目光，喉结动了动。

“你有The Maccabees的Spit It Out么？”Ben咂吧着嘴，深深地在口轮匝肌两侧抿出两个小窝。“有没有？What are we doing now——那首。”

是啊，我们现在在干什么呢。他知道这应该是句歌词，面前人湿润的双唇在来回闪烁着的光里泛着水光，光点儿随着灯光色彩纯度的变化跳跃起来。Martin抬头看了看那群和他一块儿的人，他们都大笑着不肯放下自己的手机，其中两个叼着吸管乐不可支。他开始有些生气了。

“非常抱歉，真的——”Martin双手把住他赤裸的双肩，干燥的皮肤却让他的手不住地打滑。“非常抱歉。”他朝拿着那件衬衫的女生伸出自己的手臂。“劳烦给我一下，谢谢，”在他说完之后那个女生作出摇摆不定的样子，“我说，给我那件该死的衬衫，”Martin眼角下垂，嘴唇抿了两下。“听见了吗？”他舔舔下唇。

人群静默了，在Martin试图给Ben穿上衣服的时候作鸟兽散。

 

“我可能要提前下班，”他走向吧台，朝Jim扬扬下巴。“需要把这个醉小子送回家。”

“就跟你知道他住哪儿似的。”Jim把澄黄的液体倒进玻璃杯，“螺丝起子？”

“不了，谢谢。”这是个问题。他还不知道他住哪儿，现在似乎也找不到那帮损友的影子了。好吧。

Martin把Ben的左臂挎过自己的肩，那只筋络分明的手掌时不时碰到他的耳垂和颌角。

 

*** ***

“你到底有没有那张唱片？”一股热气钻进他的耳朵，并没有那么让人生厌。事实上这让他的裤子更不好受了起来。“spit it out——oooout——”

“你家住哪儿？”Martin深深吸了一口气。他长长地试图把那口气呼出来，“附近？学校？你是个学生吗？”

“噢，不——学校，不是学校。”重量越来越大了，Martin轻轻动了动自己的肩膀。这个家伙不出多久就会沉得像一团钢，他该早点儿把他安置下来。

“听着，”他悄悄把手搁在Ben的腰侧试图分散重量。“我家就在附近，你需要休息一会儿。”Martin手里还抓着方才Ben脱下来的那件T恤，上头沾着灰和几滴酒痕。

“那就你家，无所谓——你家有Spit It Out吗？”——真是让人无言。

Martin再次深深呼吸，朝天空眨了眨眼睛。

Ben比他高出一个头。看起来有点儿滑稽，同时艰难。当他把这团软乎乎的温热躯体甩到自己的床上时肩膀酸痛起来。

Martin双手叉腰站在床边看了一会儿，扭头找了块毯子。他把自己的被子给这个男孩儿盖上，动作小心地抽走一只枕头。不一会儿绵软的鼾声就传了过来，夹杂着含混不清的呓语。他也不知道自己怎么就鬼使神差地从酒吧带一个男孩儿回了家——事实上他认为自己不知道，而且他认为自己所想是正确的。

他叹口气，坐在自己铺在地上的那块儿厚毯子上。

Martin才想起来，自己忘记把装唱片的箱子拿回来了。

 

*** ***

 

夜里他起身把窗户打开一点儿，一半是地板又硬又凉，一半是因为不希望自己的公寓闻起来像酒鬼的胃。Martin回头瞅见这个男孩儿蜷缩在被子里，露出半张脸。月光让他的睫毛将影子投在微微水肿的下眼睑，头发乱糟糟地陷进枕头。

他是处女座——不谈星座这回事儿，可他确实有点洁癖。自己的床是不能让别人随便躺的，甚至坐一下都不行。现在他想都没想就把这个戒给破了，Martin盯着一大团软绵绵（正在均匀地起伏着）的被子出神儿。

 

Benedict被晨光刺醒，在一团纯粹的拿坡里黄中看见眼前的世界愈发明晰起来。接着他发现自己正被乳白色的床单，乳白色的鹅绒被，乳白色的枕套，踏踏实实地包裹着，伴随着痉挛似的头疼。眼前这个地方他没见到过——Benedict悄悄地把盖在自己身上的被子掀开了一点儿，瞧了瞧自己。衣服看起来都呆在他们原来的位置，除了寻常的晨勃痕迹之外没什么值得注意的。

 

过了大约五秒钟之后他才反应过来：自己在一个陌生人家里睡了一晚，毫不留情地带着酒气陷进这张乳白色的（绵软得不像话，香喷喷的）床，清晨醒来，带着晨勃。Benedict瞬时感到束手无策，在听到身后传来的声响时紧紧闭上眼睛。这太尴尬了，他不知道该怎么办。声响似乎来自厨房，像是在平底锅里煎着什么东西，油脂在高温下滋滋作响。吸油烟机开到最低档，那样似乎更安静。在闭着眼睛装死的这段时间里他迅速地试图从记忆里掏出点儿什么，他该努力地想想昨晚的一切——他喝了喜欢的Margarita，一杯，之后是Nick端来的vodka。接着他记得自己沉浸在变幻不定的光影之中，比别人高出一截，欢声笑语，同时能隐隐约约感觉到一些莫名的寒意。

 

 

Benedict正要接着往下想，向床头逼近的脚步声吓得他终止了思考。他脑子里乱作一团——刚刚想到似乎有一个比自己矮上一个头的人把自己搀到了哪儿，大概是这儿。噢。他现在想明白了：自己喝醉了，发生了什么奇奇怪怪的事儿，然后被一个人搀回了自己的家。这个人一定是个好人，同时床铺整洁完美。实在是完美的床，Benedict差点儿就要再睡上一会儿了。

 

“醒了么伙计？”赫特福德人，他猜。“嗨，早餐？”

 

早餐？Benedict假装自己是被唤醒的，他惶惶惑惑地把眼睛睁开。眼前这个男人砂色的短发被晨光映得格外毛躁，眼角下垂，瞳仁像一块钢蓝色的玻璃。

 

“......呃——我在哪儿？”他抬手揉揉眼睛，瞥见床头有一杯几乎全满着的水，里头浸着两片儿柠檬。

 

“你昨天晚上被，怎么说呢，”Martin笑笑，“下了个套吧，或许。喝得醉醺醺的，在整个酒吧的人面前跳起了脱衣舞。”在听见最后那三个字的时候Ben的瞳孔霎时放大又缩小了一个来回。他晃晃脑袋，接着右手摸上自己的胸膛。之后他才后知后觉：自己的衬衫里没有穿T恤，而且扣子诡异地只松开了领口那颗。平时他连第二颗都不系。嗯，莫名的奇怪感觉的来源。

 

“真是，太谢谢你了，我真不知道该怎么感谢你好。”Ben双手覆在脸上来回搓着，紧接着双手合十。Martin半张着嘴看着他——他再次后知后觉：自己还半躺在床上，双手合十的样子就像只水獭。那种夏天在假山脚边儿打滚，尾巴长长地摆着的水獭，经常双手合十，不知道在搓着些什么东西。接着他假想了一下，自己，苍白，带着水肿的黑眼圈儿，乱糟糟的头发，裹在一团软绵绵的乳白色被子里，双手合十，像只水獭。

 

真是他人生中最尴尬的清晨之一。比任何一次性的激情之夜之后的清晨都尴尬——事实上后者的情况对他来说十分正常，他已经习惯了悄悄穿好衣服并轻轻打开房门，或者在别人干这些事儿的时候装作自己睡得很熟。

 

 

“嘿，”这个男人带着些许鼻音的声音稀释了一点儿他的不安，不知为何。“早餐？”

 

“噢，我想我可能还需要一会儿。”Ben再次揉揉眼睛，用目光询问自己是否能喝一口那杯水，说实话他已经渴了挺久了。

 

Martin把杯子递给Ben，一动不动地注视他快速地喝完，直到两片柠檬和他的上唇相触。“还要再来一杯吗？”说完他笑笑，“听起来有点儿不合时宜......”“还要，”Ben带着笑意打断他，“我很渴。”

 

“好吧，”很明显这段谈话并不带有任何的性意味。Martin起身走出两步，之后又像想起什么似地突然回头：“我还不知道你叫什么名字。”

 

在Ben老老实实地把自己的名字和盘托出的时候Martin楞了一下，接着他很快接着朝放有陶瓷水壶的餐桌走去。“不错的名字，我叫Martin。”

 

“Martin什么？”Ben不安地把身子扭出一点儿，再次悄悄掀开被角，看看自己的晨勃是否平褪。答案是否定的，这很奇怪。一般情况下如果他置之不理几分钟就能恢复如常。他接着抬头望向正在往杯子里倒水的Martin，微不可察地把被角掖了掖。

 

“Freeman，”他把水壶放回桌面。“你对我的中间名有没有兴趣？”Martin挑挑眉毛。

 

Ben正在疑惑为什么一个挑眉也能让他不自觉地挂出一个傻呵呵的笑——Martin朝他走来。

 

这下可好，他不得不起床，带着自己可疑的突起，询问洗手间在哪儿，但大家都是男性，从生理角度来说Martin应该会理解自己，Ben猜。

 

“如果你再不起床，我就要猜测你是不是在掩盖梦遗了。”Martin认真地说。此时Ben不知道是该尴尬地面露红晕合适还是会心地大笑才好，于是他看起来双颊耳尖绯红一片，同时咯咯地笑个不停。

 

“你是在故意逗我笑，”他一边笑着，一边想着自己该怎么缓解这场尴尬。“对吧？”

 

“呃——不是！”Martin再次故意地皱起眉头，嘴角克制着上扬。

 

 

*** ***

 

 

Ben从盘子里拿起一块儿干硬的培根细细端详，与此同时Martin正把一片抹上了果酱的吐司丢进他的盘子里。这从某个角度来说还真够诡异的，不到24个小时之前他们还素不相识。

 

“这是豆制品，我——我吃素食。”Martin开口，抓过果酱的罐子拧开上头的盖儿。

 

“噢。”Benedict应了一声，不知道该怎么接着说下去。素食，素食......素食。好吧，素食。

 

对面的男人深吸一口气：“所以，你是个学生？”

 

“啊，不是。不算是。我就像个社会青年，看看我。”Benedict抬了抬抓着吐司的手向Martin为此以表谢意。

 

“你昨天晚上......不得不说，哇哦。”咖啡杯放回到桌面上发出一声轻响，Martin这句话说得颇具歧义。“我的意思是，你应该很不能喝酒。”

 

“啊。我也不是不能喝酒的，”Ben试图辩驳点儿什么，“事实上我可以喝两杯Margaret，两杯噢。”对此Martin不予置评，低头咬了一口吐司（好不让自己笑出来）。头发还乱糟糟的男孩儿清清嗓子：

 

“我昨天晚上都干了什么？”

 

“情绪高涨，神志不清，上身一丝不挂。差不多就这些，等我想起来其他的时候再给你补充。”Martin看着Ben带着惊恐的表情抿了一口咖啡，随即吐了吐舌头。“你不放糖？”

 

“忘了，抱歉。”他把装着方糖的瓷罐往前一推。“通常我不往咖啡里加糖。”

 

“那你往什么里加？”Ben舔舔下唇，把两块儿白色的糖掷进杯子里。

 

 

 

“热巧克力，我通常会加双份的奶油。还有很多甜食，巧克力制品。”

 

 

 

*** ***

 

Benedict愣愣地一副没回过神儿来的样子呆坐着，四处飞翘着的头发被窗户外头的阳光打得纤毫毕现，毛茸茸的。他还穿着自己的衬衫。接着Ben抬了抬头，摸摸胸口，欲言又止。

“昨天晚上你把打底的那件T恤给脱了，我没来得及给你穿上。”Martin用食指拨弄着咖啡杯的小柄，“还在洗衣机里，如果你想知道的话。不过我有，你要么？”他大概是猜到了Ben的心思都蹁跹到了哪儿，低头憋回一个笑。

“啊，不是的，我——”Benedict只能抬抬眉毛耸耸肩，“扣子系到了第一个。我通常是不系这个扣子的，呃，”半晌憋出一句“谢谢”。

Martin心不在焉地嚼着，一边抬头看他，双手攥着互相握住撑在下巴上头。

“你还没告诉我你到底是学生还是——”

“不是！我，啊，”Ben举起杯子，快速地眨了两下眼睛。“我已经很久没去过学校了。”

“那帮朋友？”

“曾经认识的人。”

Martin不置可否地复又把双手放回桌面上，“这么说你有工作？”话刚一出口他就后悔了，不该问得这么多——即使自己很好奇也不行。不过就是一个喝多了的男孩儿。

“有的吧，”Benedict仰头喝光咖啡，抿了抿嘴。口轮匝肌的形状和嘴角的两只小窝让Martin分心，他下意识地舔了舔下唇。“算是有。”

“好吧，”Martin指节敲了敲桌子，心想的是总不好深究他究竟干的是份什么工作。“你几点钟上班？或许我能送送你。虽然我没有车——”

车。Ben忽然想起来自己的自行车应该还停在那间酒吧附近，他懊恼地拍拍脑袋，Martin被逗乐了。“我知道，很遗憾我没有车，抱歉。”他眨眨左眼。

“不是，我的自行车还停在酒吧附近，噢该死，”Ben看看Martin又看看自己的盘子，里头带着刮痕的果酱痕迹和吐司碎屑像一副拼贴画——很明显是水平不怎么样的那种，三四岁的小孩儿一头砸进餐盘也差不多就是这个样子。“不过我的工作大概在晚上才开始。”

“真巧。”Martin点点头。“走吧，我们去把你的自行车给拿回来。不过要做好只剩下一个轮子被锁在那儿的心理准备，你知道的。”

 

他俩谁都没提要如何告别，这很奇怪。

 

一路上Ben双手插兜，时不时低头看看里头穿着的那件颜色陌生的T恤。浅麻灰色的——他从来都只有（洗得发黄脱线的）白色T恤，圆领，廉价，买上一打可以穿好几个年头。

 

清晨伦敦街头的空气就像刚从一场明晃晃的宿醉里捞出来似的。Martin偏过头，瞥见Ben侧脸的投影在砖墙上摇曳，他想着现在的日光是多么难得，一边朝男孩儿的方向轻轻跨了几步。他的肩膀轻轻碰到的Ben的。Ben被触感惊得猛地一回头，“噢，你。”接着很快低下头一言不发。他似乎对触碰很敏感，像是一种植根于骨血之中的本能——但他没有试图避开。两个人肩并肩走着，光撒在他们的肩头和发梢，Martin和Ben的轮廓都被柠檬黄散漫地勾勒在了城市里头。早晨的气味永远很棒，街边小桌上头的咖啡，橙子刚被码在台子上，花店老板正把数不清的莺尾花和玫瑰往外搬。

他们正走过这家花店，Martin看看那簇紫色的莺尾花，又瞥了一眼。挂着的白色招牌上画着个歪歪扭扭的低音谱号，像是一朵浪花溅出来了两滴浮沫儿。

“这家花店就叫做低音谱号？”他对Ben说，讶异地眨眨眼睛。自己先前还从没注意过。

“这是低音谱号啊？好吧......我还以为这是休止符什么的。”

“不——”Martin咧着嘴比划起来，“这不是休止符，休止符有很多种，大多数情况下是符线上头或下头的一小条短线，有的时候还像这样，”他举起手在空气中划来划去，“八分休止符，看起来像个阿拉伯数字‘1’，不过就是像刚开始落笔的时候把笔尖多在纸上摁了会儿，所以是这样。”Ben看起来完全迷糊了，“以此类推，十六分就是这样，还有三十二分——”

“我投降，真的。”Benedict举起双手，造作地长叹一口气。“完全不知道你在说什么，是英语么？”

“而四分休止符，”Martin的笑容变得更加夸张，他似乎是要故意地折磨Ben，“四分休止符，是这样的。”手指在空中游荡盘旋，“懂了么？”

“不懂，我根本看不见你做了什么。”Ben捧着自己的脑袋作势要抛开，被Martin一把揪了回来，后者大笑着抓起他的手，“给我画一个四分休止符，不可能，你绝对可以做到。”Martin毫无知觉地掰开Ben紧紧握着的拳，揪住他的食指，“试试看。”

Ben被掌心摩挲着的温度冻住了，事实上他根本不明白为什么温暖的东西能把他冻住——自己就像被锁在一块儿冰里一样动弹不得。他目光涣散地站在原地，嘴唇微张。

“不是吧？真的？”Martin皱眉，“完全不明白？”他手里还抓着Ben的食指，接着注意到Ben的手真是结实又宽大，自己一个拳头完全没法完全掌控他的手指。

Ben清清嗓子。“再示范一遍。”

Martin抓起Ben的那只右手食指，在空中画出一个四分休止符。他尽可能地动得慢，好让Ben看清手指在空中的路线。“就这样，”Martin抓着Ben手指的那只手放下，看向身旁这个高一些的男孩儿。“嗯？”

 

“我明白了。”Benedict点了点头，抓过Martin的左手，示意他掌心朝上摊开手掌。“这样？”他慢吞吞地用食指在那个小了一圈的手掌上画着。Martin看起来被这样的触碰弄得又痒又不安，他深吸一口气。

“对，就是这样，”Martin低头看着那只手指在自己掌心轻点，指腹蹭过自己的掌根。

 

“你学会啦。”

 

 

*** ***

 

“那你知道高音谱号和中音谱号是什么样吗？”过了半晌Martin又开口。

“噢得了吧，你是认真的吗？”Benedict气鼓鼓地翻了个白眼儿，看见Martin噗嗤一声把笑意灌进自己的拳头里，接着轻轻咳嗽起来。

 

 

*** ***

“我猜我今天晚上还能看到你？”Martin两手抱在胸前，太阳的光让他有点儿睁不开眼睛。“你现在——不错的自行车。你可以骑着它去任何地方。”

那辆车拆掉了前框，通体是一层银灰色镀漆。它已经有点儿旧了，后座的金属有几块斑驳的锈痕，他应该是总爱把车停在雨里。但他看起来可是个很惜物的人，除非这辆单车真的用了很久，或者后座上经常需要放一些重物。

“抱歉，咱们估计还得去一趟你的公寓。我希望我的那件可怜兮兮的打底衫已经烘干了，”Benedict两手把着车头扭了扭，接着他用了用力，想要确认车胎昨晚有没有被哪个醉醺醺的混球扎进一颗钉子。答案是肯定的，可怜兮兮的轮胎在柏油路上扁扁地爬行，像一条黑色的死蛇。“噢，车也不能骑了。所以我还得推着它。”

“我晚上去问问Jim到底是怎么回事儿。要是能把这个混球揪出来他可就有的受了，上帝保佑他别再来这家酒吧。谁还会故意弄坏路边陌生的一辆自行车啊？在今天？”

Ben舔舔下唇，他笑着朝Martin摇摇头。“不是第一次发生了。只要去趟修理行就行了，看起来只需要修补一下外胎和内胎。”

“我给你修。”他朝Ben扬扬下巴。“这很简单，我的工具箱里应该还有橡胶补丁。”

“......照理说我不该这么麻烦你。你给我解围，还有一夜好眠和早餐，”Ben的眼睛瞪得圆圆的，这让他微翘的睫毛又往外扑扇了起来，“现在还要给我修自行车？你甚至不知道我是谁。”

“我不需要知道更多细节，你的名字就够我受的了。这一切都很简单，Ben。你醉了那就需要照顾，睡醒了就应该吃早餐，而车坏了就该修。”Martin耸耸肩。他已经开始迈着小步子往回走，“顺便跟你道个歉——跟上，唔，”Ben推着自己的车低头向前赶了几步，步伐匆忙又细碎。“其实你的那件T恤我已经扔了，因为它看起来应该不是很，呃，适合穿在身上。你就穿着现在这件吧，不如？”他笑笑。Benedict有点儿不好意思，“它确实是陪了我挺久的，大概吧，我也记不太清了。这么说你又要给我一件新的衣服了？你已经给了我一夜好眠，早餐，还有修——”

“不过就是一件T恤！闭嘴吧，”Martin大笑着佯装无奈地摇摇头，左手拍了一下Ben的上臂。“真的，闭嘴吧。”

 

*** ***

在他擦着汗的时候Ben不知所措地站在一旁，递给他一个装着水的玻璃杯。他没注意到Ben是什么时候跑去倒的水，里头还泡着两个小冰块儿。也不是非常粗枝大叶的人，Martin想。

“而你，已经知道我的冰箱里都有什么了，所以我现在只能杀了你。”

他抬眼看着咯咯地笑个不停的Ben，用手背抹掉挂在胡髭上头的水分。Martin这才想起来自己早上忘了剃须。很快他也反应过来Ben也忘了干这回事儿，但他看起来并不显得十分邋遢。而自己现在肯定就像个脏兮兮的修理工，想到这儿他深深地闭上眼睛皱起了眉。

“怎么了？”Ben看着Martin的表情有些不知所措，“是我......”

“不！不，不是，哦，天，”他赶忙打断Ben，抚了抚对方的肩膀。骨骼的末尾直楞在那块皮肤的边缘，稍微有点硌手。“我得先去趟洗手间。在这儿等着我。”

 

等Martin回到那间小得可怜的逼仄阳台上的时候发现工具箱已经被码放整齐。所有的零散工具都被搁在了里头，Ben正盯着那盆小小的盆栽出神。

“这是什么？”Ben扭头，目光在Martin的下巴上停滞了两秒——接着打了几个转儿，装作自己在环顾阳台。

“这是我的秘密武器，只要是靠近它五十公分之内的人都已经被它的孢子附着了全身，不出两个小时就会死。”Martin清清嗓子。“不，这是一株月季。”

“你的意思是玫瑰？”

“不，月季是月季。事实上你不知道那些又是红又是蓝一到某个节日就卖得死贵的玩意儿到底是月季还是玫瑰。”他看着Ben认真的表情再一次乐了，“总之那毫无意义。始终不知道为什么谈恋爱一定要跟花儿扯上关系。”

“我倒是很喜欢花......”Ben低头嘟囔了几句。

“我也喜欢。这是一个朋友送我的，事实上我已经很久没搭理过它了，所以它看起来半死不活的......你喜欢什么花？”

“鸢尾！”

“噢，很好的花。像一堆紫色的纸片儿。”

“鸢尾是很好看的，”Ben跺了跺脚，“相信我，你一定得好好看看早春时节鸢尾花盛开的土地，我是指一大片鸢尾同时盛开的那种。有泛着蓝的紫，金灿灿的黄，还有牛奶一样的白色，很好看的。但现在很少能看到一大片鸢尾，它们都零零碎碎地用来点缀花坛和假山了。”他喋喋不休，而Martin带着笑注视他认真的样子和泛着光晕的眼睛，看起来根本没认真听他说了什么。

“抱歉，但你的语速让你刚才的发言听起来像那些管自己叫rap的狗屎。”

Ben气恼极了，他瞪着Martin不知道该说些什么好。他可不是在胡扯，看看他滔滔不绝时的样子你就会明白Ben是一个多么容易在自己所喜的事物上掏心掏肺的人。

“嗯，不过我也很喜欢鸢尾。它们喜欢阳光和沙壤土。”

“......噢。”Martin带着始终没变的笑意看着Ben吸了吸鼻子，把脑袋稍微往下低了一点儿。“所以你是——”

“所以我知道鸢尾是什么花，而且我还觉得这是个不错的花种，所以现在，Benedict，考考你。”

 

“你说。”

“那样的，一大片的鸢尾花地，在什么地方能看到？”

“不知道，大概是西班牙？”Ben眨眨眼睛，“那儿是鸢尾花的原产地，所以，我猜地中海那一片应该都——”

 

“哇哦，西班牙。”Martin在听到这个国家的名字时挑挑眉毛，“弗拉门戈舞！哇哦。吉普赛姑娘的身材都十分好，”他看着Ben，“你喜欢吉普赛姑娘吗？”这个话题让他们俩看起来像闲聊着的哥俩。

“呃，她们很奔放吗？”支支吾吾。

“那要看你如何定义奔放了。”嗯，不喜欢。

“我不知道，大概喜欢。”撒谎。

　 Ben是个糟糕的撒谎者。如果他想要虚张声势，只能适得其反。而如果他试图用谎言去遮盖点儿什么——那无论在任何情况下，任何人面前，都毫无用处。

*** ***

“你真的把我的衣服丢了？”Ben难以置信地晃着头，“那件小小的、可爱的T恤衫可陪了我挺久——”他看着Martin扬起嘴角。

“喝点儿什么？”Martin没接话，他打算去再拿个杯子，被Ben止住了。

“我不渴。”男孩儿急匆匆地说，“事实上，我该走了。”

 

*** ***

 

Martin做了一个梦。梦里有大片大片的鸢尾花，阳光不可思议的刺眼。他闻见棉布衬衫被晒得热乎乎的味道，纤维和洗涤剂在温度里裹缠着散发出的气味让人相当安心——安心得想就地躺下睡一觉。或者可以坐在一棵什么树下面打个小盹儿，热而湿润的空气蔓延进阴凉里。在梦里他自己在笑，手里拎着他的耳机和一瓶水。天非常的蓝，他感觉自己身旁的人就像从一开始就在那儿一样——

身旁的人？Martin在梦里扭头，不太明晰的栗色短发晃了一下，很快成了一团模糊不清的影子。Martin醒来。

他在修好了Ben的自行车后向他作别，“如果你有电话号码......”在门前他叫住Ben。

“有的。”Benedict咧着嘴笑了，“你有笔么？”

Martin掏出自己的手机，让Ben直接把号码存进通讯录里。后者接过手机在手里掂了掂，舌头舔舔下唇。

“夜里尽量别联系我。”Ben把手机交回Martin手里，“我可能看不见。虽然我知道你上夜班儿但是......”

“知道了，”Martin扭扭脖子笑着打断他，“不会打扰你休息的。”

Ben愣了愣，接着很快地点了两下头。他推着自己的单车往前走了两步，回头冲着Martin笑笑。“谢谢你。”眼睛飞快地眨了眨，“你知道我的号码，对吧？”

“其实我已经删了，所以你快走吧小混蛋。”Martin摆摆手，看着Ben的笑容让他眯起眼睛。他站在公寓底下，瞧着那个背影变得越来越小。Ben在走路的时候脖子稍向左偏，有时候习惯顿一下。直到他跨上自己的那台小单车,后背向后弓起.Martin看见了他脊椎骨在布料下头的起伏。那像一把奇怪的箭，安放在合衬的一条沟壑里——看不见了，人群来来往往地让他看不见那个背影了。

他呼了口气，两手握了握拳。在转身回到公寓的时候有点儿怅然若失，他想或许什么时候能再请Ben喝一杯。要么喝点儿别的也行，百利甜酒什么的——Martin突然心情大好，在走上楼梯的时候吹起了口哨。

他相信还能再看见Ben，可能不是明天，也可能不是最近一个星期——甚至他都没法说是什么时候。但他总觉得这回事儿快要发生了，很快。

 

*** ***

Ben骑着单车走了一条不太必要的路。他回到那家招牌上画着一个低音谱号的花店，买了一束鸢尾。很快他想了想，就又拿起了一束——现在他手里有一束紫色的和一束白色的。

“能给我一张小纸条么？”Ben问女主人，这个看起来比他大上十来岁的摊主拢了拢额角的碎发，告诉他这儿没有纸条。“不过我可以送你一张贺卡，”她放下花洒，回身进屋。Ben有点儿不知道该怎么办好了，他觉得或许贺卡太花俏了一些——他只是想表达谢意，或许。

花店的女主人回来的时候手里拿着一张明黄色的卡片儿，正面是一个烫银的小方框。方框里写着个句子，“If a door close，”Ben小声念着，“...then a road for home start building.嗯——”他还没来得及道谢，就被花店主人打断：“你有不错的声音。”这位妇人抬头望着他，“写点儿什么吧，贺卡上总归是要写点儿什么的。”

Ben思来想去，他觉得除了“谢谢”之外没什么其他更合适的了。有些无力，他知道。但这很安全，是个没什么风险的选择。

 

他把装着花束的纸袋挂在车把上再次骑回了Martin的公寓。Ben下车，抬头望着——应该是第三层，他想，接着他回身拿出那束白色鸢尾。

在把卡片儿和花放到门前的时候Ben悄悄笑了一下，说起来还挺应景，一扇关着的门什么的。但他想Martin应该会明白，所以他没有按门铃，只是轻轻叩了叩门之后就转身下楼了。

 

*** ***

Martin拾起那束花的时候看见了卡片儿，他先是盯着正面看了几秒，再翻到背面。不需要时间他就明白了，很快他回身进屋，打开阳台的门。他依旧还能看见Ben骑在自行车上凸起的背脊，于是Martin大声地喊着：“嘿！”，一边（莫名期待地）看见那个男孩儿用左腿着地刹住单车，回头朝这个方向看了过来。

时间已经过了正午，所以阳光也不再能太察觉得到。匆匆的行人和路边儿的绿植灰突突的。Ben的那个回头就像在人潮里的一只飞起来的夜莺。

这只夜莺不再歌唱，缄默着侧身回首望向他。Martin笑了，扬了扬手里的花束。之后又像想起了什么似的，朝着Ben挥了挥那张卡片，同时瘪瘪嘴，看起来就像是在说“不用谢”。

Ben也笑着用力点了点头，接着故意甩了甩脑袋，左腿复又踩上车子的脚蹬。越来越凉快了，这个夏天最的炎热的时段该早就过去了吧？Martin在Ben的背影消失之后在阳台上转了个圈儿，他深吸一口气，发觉如果再往阳台上添几盆花草之类的东西应该还不错。

 

如果一扇门紧闭着，那么就会有一条路开始绵延——这条路通往的地方该是家。Ben这么想着，把装着紫色鸢尾的纸袋子往上提了提。

 

 

 

*“That thou,light-winged Dryad of the trees,In some melodious plot,Of beeches green,and shadows numberless,Singest of summer in full-throated ease.”

而你，是林间的精灵，扑闪轻轻的翅膀，悠扬曲调中，山毛榉的绿荫，遮蔽了万物，放开歌喉，歌唱夏天。

————Ode To A Nightingale 

 

　　　***

 

　　*** ***

 

Martin醒来的时候正是清晨，他睡得不比平时久。屋子依旧被潮湿和半暗不暗的光填满，手机的屏幕亮着——像是刚收到了一条信息什么的。于是Martin使劲儿眨了眨眼睛，拿起手机。没什么特别的，Jim问他要不要去个什么俱乐部之类的地方找点儿乐子。Martin想还是算了。

就在他回复了Jim之后Martin突然想起了Ben，通讯录里还有他的号码。他迫不及待地想给Ben发条短信，比如出来喝两杯，或者去找个唱片店逛一逛也成，他不知道。他只是想知道Ben会如何回复他。如果答应，好办，如果不答应——不会不答应的，Martin猜着。那束鸢尾被他找了个小小的窄口玻璃花瓶插了进去，现在看起来和昨天没什么区别。

“谢谢你的花，它们还健在。”这条短信发出去之后Martin还有点儿怅然若失，想着自己是不是应该多说些其他的。

过了很长时间他还没能收到回复。Martin不情愿地从枕头上起身给自己倒了杯水，接着走回床边拿起手机看了一眼。透过杯口他看见自己的屏幕上还是一片空，得，他晃晃脑袋，打算去洗漱剃须。刷完牙之后Martin手机还拿着牙刷，瞟了一眼手机——没有新的信息。他开始往手里挤剃须泡沫，在水龙头底下把剃须刀冲了冲。还没有回复？认真的？

就在他努力集中精神跟自己下巴尖儿上那道小小沟回里的细碎胡茬作斗争的时候听见有人敲门。Martin动作慌乱地把剩余的泡沫在毛巾上擦净，冲到门前的时候还没忘扭头瞅一眼自己可怜的手机——它就静静地躺在床头柜上，屏幕漆黑一片。

他打开门，被外头站着的这个高个子男孩儿吓得睡意全无。Benedict抓着两个外卖咖啡的纸杯，其中一个还带着硬纸杯套。他背着一个黑色的小登山包（款式毫无新意），眼睑带着点儿水肿。

“哇哦，”Martin侧身让Ben进门，“嘿。”

“热巧克力，双份奶油。”Ben把那只带着杯套的纸杯递给Martin，环顾了四周之后坐在Martin的床上。他看起来就像疯了一宿，黑眼圈儿和眼白里的血丝昭示了他声色犬马的一夜，Martin猜他又是被骗到什么地方被灌了一通，可他看起来不像醉过。他看着Ben把自己的那杯加了不少冰块儿的美式往床头柜上一放，“天哪，我能再借用一下你的床吗Martin？就一会儿，求你了。”Ben深吸一口气接着闭上了眼睛，久久不愿睁开。

“没问题。”Martin好心地伸出左手在Ben胸口推了一把，困得不行的男孩儿重重倒在了还带着Martin体温余热的枕头里。Ben一沾上枕头就开始了长长的叹息，“噢——舒服，天。”

Martin就那么带着星星点点的剃须泡沫站在床边儿，盯着Ben胸口的平缓起伏，过了一会儿他意识到这件T恤似乎是他送给Ben的那件。他在叫醒Ben吃个早餐和让他先睡一会儿这两个选项中纠结了几分钟，最后决定先去把自己的剃须工作完成。但Ben看起来——说实话，就像在夜里刚刚打理过，他的下巴和上唇周围看起来干净无比。

 

他愣了一会儿，转身朝洗手间走了两步，接着突兀地停了下来——Martin回身抓起那杯热巧克力喝了一大口，满足地盯着墙壁动了动喉结。光在这个时候透过被风刮起来的窗帘溜进了屋子，Ben的右脸埋进被子，而左脸被映得光洁又饱满。他很年轻，Martin抓着纸杯这样想。年轻终归是件好事儿。如果说有什么东西花再多的钱也买不来，那大概就是岁月——或许爱也算一样儿。他又把一大口热乎乎的巧克力灌进喉咙里，在没有灯光泛着微亮的房间里看着睡眠中的男孩儿，安静地吞咽着。

 

就在他再次把剃须泡沫的残余用湿毛巾擦净的时候，被子翻搅的声响从床的方向传来。Martin探出脑袋瞅了一眼，Ben翻了个身，把被揉成一团的被子搂在了自己的怀里。现在Ben的整个背影暴露在了空气里，他乱糟糟被掀起半边下摆的T恤衫，松垮的卡其裤，Ben还穿着袜子。Martin歪着脑袋瞅了一会儿那双酒红色的袜子，它们带着白色的波尔卡圆点。

他不确定Ben有没有吃过早饭，或许等到他睡醒时已经差不多可以开始午餐了——稍微早一点儿。总之Martin拿起一本搁在床头柜上的书，坐在餐桌上给自己倒了杯水。他抿了一口水，又拿起了那杯带着点儿余温的巧克力。温度还在纸杯上将降未降的，就像握着一只猫似的。

Martin看向埋在光辉里起伏着的被子，它被长长的双臂和一条腿揉成一个长长的团儿，不容置疑地被紧紧地搂着。那些褶皱的形状有点儿像盆栽的叶子。

 

*** ***

 

“天哪，你等了我多久？”Ben迷迷糊糊地用手肘把自己撑了起来。“别告诉我其实已经过去了一天——”

“没有，也就一个星期吧，”Martin笑了笑，瞅了一眼挂钟，“出去吃点儿什么？”

“......午饭？”他翻身下床，回手把被子拍了拍，抓起一只枕头。“我竟然就这么睡了几个钟头，噢。”

“可以这么叫，你要是不介意可以再睡一会儿，这样咱们就可以来个下午茶，司康什么的，你知道，”Martin挤挤眼睛，“我会试着往你的茶里兑点儿伏特加。”

 

太阳依旧不算很大，他们闲聊着，一边用鞋底儿蹭着路上铺着的石砖。光让Ben的睫毛拖沓成细碎的小点儿，他们沿着Martin公寓出来的那条路一直往西边走，Martin说那儿有家餐厅可以吃到不错的意面。Ben依旧穿着来自Martin的那件T恤衫，而T恤衫原来的主人穿着件湖蓝色的Polo衫，领口的扣子依旧系到第一颗。Martin还戴着一个耳机，看起来像是SENNHEISER的入门款，他一般日常没什么事儿的时候会戴这一只。得说他还是偏爱稍微贵一点儿的耳机，但是这个型号陪了他挺长时间——所以管他呢，Martin想，起码它的重低音还不错。

接着他们俩在那家花店门口停了下来。

“那束鸢尾花，”Martin清清嗓子，“还不错，谢谢你。”他很快走了进去，和那位女主人说了句什么。正在房子里剪着玫瑰枝叶的女主人往外瞧了瞧，看见Ben时笑眯了眼睛。

“你俩说什么呢？”Ben好奇地绕过几个装满了香水百合的小桶，向屋门走去。

“我在说，鸢尾花很好看。真是漂亮的鸢尾花，Miranda。”Martin望向Ben，很快视线又回到女主人的手上，“你能相信吗？他把一束白色的花儿放在我的门前，可能是把我公寓的大门当成我的墓碑了。”三个人一齐笑起来。

“就是来打个招呼，对吧？”他手掌按在Ben的肩胛骨上将他往外推，Ben一边笑着试图回头朝他说：“白色可是纯洁的颜色啊——”

“我懂，非常纯洁，非常适合一个独居的打碟怪男，”Martin仰头看着天空，“不过贺卡倒是很好，我把它插在了阳台上那棵小东西的土里。”

“期待来年春天长出一打贺卡？”Ben笑着皱了皱眉。

“差不多，”Martin食指挠了挠自己的耳廓。“我快饿死了。”

 

*** ***

 

Ben看起来对自己的番茄肉酱通心面充满热情，而Martin兴致缺缺。就像一种没来由的紧张——那种感觉让你不太能吃得下东西。所以在Ben询问是不是能再来一份烤布蕾的时候他带着点儿惊奇笑了。“你胃口很不错。”Martin举起自己的茶杯，同时告诫自己不要为Ben唇角的番茄酱出神。

“噢，昨天晚上非常累——”Ben就像突然发现自己说错了什么话似的住了嘴。接着他慌张地叉起一颗橄榄，又被这颗（万分之一的）被去核流水线遗忘了的黑色小果实坚硬的惊喜硌得一蹙眉毛。

“怎么了？”Ben的样子看起来就像咬着了自己的舌头似的，Martin把身子往前探了探，“咬着自己了？”

“不是，噢，sh......”Ben一边吸溜着试图不让自己的嘴里流出点儿什么来（那就太丢脸也太糟糕了，显得很蠢，不行，Benedict。），一边抓起两张餐巾纸，“橄榄的核。我估计这是一百吨橄榄罐头里唯一一颗没有去核的。”

“好运Benny！”Martin笑了，而Benedict被“Benny”这个词儿吓得差点儿一激灵。“你根本不知道自己有多幸运，想想，这颗橄榄经过粗糙手掌的采摘，经过冰冷的流水线，逃过了骇人的筒状刀片，九死一生，保留了自己的‘心’。”他看着Ben小心翼翼地用纸巾捂着嘴，“然后带着这颗心来找你，哦，他终于带着自己的心找寻到了你！说实在的你应该跟这颗橄榄结婚。”

“好，现在我终生的爱人已经被我咽下肚了，而他的心，”Ben低头看着那块被攥着的纸巾，接着松开拳头把手掌摊开，“我要献给你。”

“你要把你的‘心’献给我？”Martin大笑着攥住Ben的手腕。

接着他俩都僵住了，犹豫着是该为这个玩笑假惺惺地发出两声大笑还是奋力掩盖自己耳尖和颧骨泛起的红。

 

 

“是的，而我现在需要一个吻来当做报答。”

 

Ben起身吻住Martin。他的手腕甚至还被这个男人攥着，松松地握着一块餐巾纸，而一颗小小的橄榄核躺在这片雪白的中央。接着这颗橄榄核晃动起来，它在小小的凹陷里滚来滚去不知所措。因为Martin在试着回吻。他有点儿带着不确定一边又加深这个吻，手掌攥着轮廓凌厉的腕骨往前。Ben试着睁开眼睛看看Martin，他想看看沙金色的睫毛在一个吻中颤动的样子——但他没能如愿。Ben发现Martin也睁着眼睛在看自己。Ben感觉自己像在一片海里睁开了眼睛，湿润而酸涩。钢蓝色的一圈儿在慢慢变窄，而中央的黑点儿（就像橄榄核）在飞速扩大。他俩都不很愿意地结束了这个吻，端着烤布蕾的侍者用做作的轻咳打断了两人。

“哦，我的布蕾，”Ben双手相握，看起来像极了第一天早晨——一只水獭。“看起来不错极了。”

Martin正微张着嘴唇朝空气发呆，他一边轻喘着一边举起自己仍抓着Ben的手腕的那只手，在手指上落下一个小小的吻。就像砂糖撒在布蕾上一样轻快的吻，比起刚才像火焰喷枪一样热情又仓促的吻来要确定得多。

“只有一只勺子？”Martin扁扁嘴，“该让他多拿一个。”

Ben笑着故意把嘴张得大大的。他舀了一大勺意欲放进自己的嘴里，看起来就像个不知餍足又洋洋得意的小孩儿。但那勺烤布蕾很快就在Martin的嘴里融化了，带着蛋奶和白巧克力的甜香味儿，“我的。”Martin攥着Ben的手腕不松手，看着他气鼓鼓的样子满意地笑了。

“你不能总是这样抢我的吃的，”Ben抿抿嘴，“知道了，你的手劲儿比我大，得了。你就是个掠夺者。”

“胡扯，”Martin舔舔嘴唇，盯着Ben的眼睛。“我算什么掠夺者？”

“你看，你丢掉我的T恤，是的我还记得这回事儿，之后你又抢走我的第一口烤布蕾，”Ben用勺子敲打着陶瓷小盅的边缘，“第一口永远是最好吃的，你就是个掠夺者。”

“你可是把你的心献给我了呀！”Martin伸手胡乱揪了一下Ben的头发，又轻轻拍了拍他的脑袋，“这可是你自愿的。还有鸢尾花。”

“胡扯。”Ben一边又舀起一勺布蕾，他的眼睛若无其事地瞄向窗外，就像被路灯的柱子吸引住了。

 

*** ***

 

“回我的公寓？”Martin轻快地迈着步子，不知道自己该不该搂着Ben的腰。这就导致了他的右手一直将伸未伸地来回摆动着，看起来就像一个把胳膊枕麻了的人在试图让它恢复知觉。

“反正我没有别的事儿。”Ben的上唇和下唇之间有道缝隙，看起来像把正要拉开的弓。“你呢？”

“四处逛逛。之后我们可以在公寓里听听音乐，或许看看电影。教父？怎么样，”几片叶子被风裹着跑了起来，渐而打着转儿和路面若即若离地腾起。“前两部，我指的是。”

“之后晚上你得去酒吧——”两个人的脚步把叶片儿们的舞动给打乱了。

“而你在我的公寓里等我。”Martin带着犹疑抬眼看向Ben，希望他能同意。他是不太愿意再把Ben带到那个地方去，如果这样他一定会分心。分心倒是其次——他只是不希望Ben再待在那个地方。现在的Martin看起来就像只小小的可卡，湿漉漉的眼睛和稍微有点儿八字形的上眼睑让人没法拒绝。

 

“或许吧，”Ben抿起嘴笑，“我会把你的冰箱一扫而空，然后在你的床上吃掉两包薯片。”

“这样我就会睡在黑胡椒味儿的油腻碎屑里，棒极了！我们开始吧！”Martin加快脚步往前，顺带牵过Ben的手。他的手掌结实而修长，而被自己握着的时候松软又温暖。

 

 

*** ***

 

“噢，Al Pacino年轻的时候可真帅，”Ben往嘴里塞着薯片，他偏过脸瞅着Martin，“你也不赖。”他和Martin在那只小小的沙发上盘着腿，剩余的地方甚至放不下两个靠垫儿。

“谢谢了，我明明长得很像Robert，真的，有个暗恋我的女生曾经逢人就说我是第二个德尼罗，”Martin让手臂跨过Ben的脖子去够那袋薯片，“真的。”

“天哪——”Ben做出一副嫌恶的神情，“你长得可丝毫都不——噢，这是个玩笑。我懂了。”他接着把手往薯片袋子里伸过去，发现Martin的右手早就在里头恭候多时。“松开！我说松开！”在Martin反手握住他的时候他大笑着试图摆脱这份油乎乎的桎梏，薯片的袋子开始了一次剧烈的晃动和变形。

 

TBC


End file.
